


Fleeced

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Fluffy one shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lawyer Kylo Ren, Mechanic Rey, Prompt Fic, Soft Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Reylo Prompt:  AU where Rey is a mechanic and Ben is her grumpy client.  Ben is car shopping and asks her to pretend to be his girlfriend so the dealer won't screw him over.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fluffy one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849954
Comments: 16
Kudos: 182
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Fleeced

It was just another day for her. A day filled with oil changes, a brake replacement, and the diagnostics test for one of her most regular and loyal customers. He was cute too, if not a bit of pain. 

His car was a bit on the pretentious side, but he always paid in full and referred his other wealthy friends. She could tell they were sent by him because they always had this look on their face when they walked in like the dirt might get on their hands or god forbid, their designer clothes.

Kylo was never so skittish about the shop, as she often had to shoo him out of the garage and back into the waiting area, it was one of the first fights they ever had actually. He was a bit of a hover mother where his car was concerned. It wasn’t like he acted like he could do it himself, just always asking her questions. He never corrected her, never put in his two cents, just curious, she supposed.

She was under a car setting up a drip pan taking out an oil plug when he walked in today. His shiny leather shoes a sharp contrast from the dirty concrete of the garage. She could see the pant legs of his well fitted suit. 

“If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a million times.” She huffed at him as she wheeled herself out from under the car. He always looked nice, suit hugging his thighs and arms. Hair perfectly coifed and a watch that probably cost more than she earned in a month on his wrist. 

“Yes, but I’m here for my diagnostics check.” He stated as if it should be obvious to her.

“Finn is quite capable of checking you in and you can wait in the waiting room, that is literally what they are for. Hell, if you’d give me an hour to get to it, I’d call you.” His expression soured.

“Yes, but Finn flinches every time I speak, it’s unsettling.” His dark eyes scowled, and his lip jutted out in a pout.

“Well, don’t be a jackass and that wouldn’t be an issue.” She said matter-of-factly.

He let out a huff.

Rey went to get up off the cart and Kylo offered her a hand up. She took it, no longer surprised at his willingness to come in such close proximity to the dirt and oil found in this area of her business.

“Tell me what’s wrong with your car.” She told him, walking towards it.

“I don’t know, you’re the expert.” He shrugged. “It just left me stranded in traffic yesterday.”

“Yes, I know. Rose told me you were having quite a fit.” She looked at him with a hint of bemusment.

“Please tell her I’m sorry. I have a terrible temper.” He said quietly, the tips of his ears turned a bit red.

“Oh, she’s well aware.” He eyed his shoes a bit shamefaced then. It wasn’t that he was rude to any one in particular but he was standoffish and really only wanted Rey to work on his car, even if that meant he had to wait a day or two for her to get to it. He came off as a grump which was not aided by the way he dressed and held himself. He just came off as intimidating, though Rey found he was managed easily enough.

Rey connected his fancy hybrid car to the diagnostics computer. The car was a couple years old now, so she had a sneaking suspicion that the battery had reached the end of its life. She ran the test and her suspicions were confirmed.

“You’ll either need to get a new car or a new battery. The batteries in this model are pretty expensive and usually when the battery goes other parts end up needing replacement not long after. You’d be better off just getting a new car if you’re able.”

He nodded stiffly, doing that thing with his mouth when he was considering whatever information she gave him.

“Will you go with me?” He asked abruptly.

This was surprising to her. “For what?”

“I want to make sure they don’t price gouge me and that I’m getting a car that will last me.” He stated simply.

“Ok.” She shrugged. “I’m free Saturday.” 

He nodded tersely.

“Give me your address and I’ll pick you up at 10.” She offered. He nodded and wrote down his number and address on a post it. Rey pulled out her phone and put his information in. She texted him in case he needed to contact her in the meantime.

“Thanks Rey.” He said softly, pocketing his own phone.

“No, problem. Be nice to Finn on your way out.” She stated sternly. His shoulders slumped a bit and he gave her a bit of a frown, but he nodded in resignation. She smiled to herself, Kylo was like a taciturn cat, all soft if you just knew how to handle him.

Kylo didn’t know why he was so nervous. He had changed 3 times and struggled with finding a watch. He really didn’t need Rey to go with him, he had more money than he knew what to do with, but something compelled him to want to spend more time with her. Even if it was just as friends, Kylo knew her boyfriend worked at the shop, he tried to be nice to Finn he really did. It was hard when he felt envious of what Finn had with Rey. They were always joking, always flirting, they seemed perfectly happy. Yet, Kylo still found every reason possible to see her. He was masochist.

It was 9:55 when she buzzed to be let into the building. He gave his apartment one last look to make sure everything was in its place before opening the door to her.

“Parking outside your apartment is a nightmare.” She stated as she walked in. She was a vision in a sun dress. He always thought she was pretty, but the dress highlighted the parts that were always covered by her jumpsuit at the shop. Her tan skin, long legs and small waist. He swallowed thickly, trying to wrangle his thoughts into something less pervy.

“It is. Sorry about that.” She looked him over, she didn’t seem impressed.

“ls that what you’re really wearing?” She asked in disbelief and gestured at him.

He looked down at his clothes, designer jeans and a fitted button up shirt. He always wore the best of everything. He didn’t see what was wrong with it.

“Yes?” He crossed his arms a bit defensively. She huffed and shook her head.

“They will instantly know that you can afford whatever price they present to you. The previous shop I worked at would have automatically charged you 25% more just because you show your money off, so you must be able to afford it.” He didn’t know how to respond to that and just scowled at her.

“That’s not only unethical but illegal.”

“Well, in the middle of the dessert you don’t have much a of a choice in where you go for car service.” She muttered. “Where’s your closet?”

“What? Why?”

“We’re picking you out an outfit that doesn’t scream sugar daddy.” She huffed and he felt his cheeks burn. “Take your watch off, too.”

He never knew what it was about her, but he seemed compelled to do what she told him to. He took long strides to his room, taking off his watch as he went. He opened his closet door and then opened a drawer in his dresser to show her his collection of jeans.

She hummed as she went. She pulled out a plaid button up and dug out the cheapest pair of jeans he had. Then left the room so he could change, he felt a bit ridiculous, like a doll for her to dress up and he found he didn’t mind. He knew that whatever enjoyment he got out of today would be fleeting.

He came out of his bedroom to find her standing and looking out his floor to ceiling windows in his living room, the view made his chest ache.

“Is this better?” He asked her, turning for her inspection.

“Yes.” She smiled indulgently at him. 

“Good, so what’s our plan?” 

“You’re a man, they will automatically give you a better deal than they would me. Since, they tend to assume men know more about cars. So, you are the purchaser, talk about what you want, ask what you want. I’ll play the part of the hapless girlfriend, and I’ll be sure to intervene if you need me.” Kylo realized that he was holding his breath. 

“Ok, girlfriend got it.” He could do this. He had to push down the excitement and remind himself that she was his _fake_ girlfriend, she had Finn after all. 

They made their way out the door, Kylo resting his hand on the small of her back to usher her through the door. 

When they got down to her car, he was surprised by the car she drove, it was an older model Ford Mustang convertible.

She must have noticed the look on his face and handed him the keys.

“You will need a good all-around car and we want them to want to impress you, I hope you can drive a stick.”

“I can drive stick. Is this yours?”

“Of course.” She gave an inelegant snort. “I got it for a steal from a guy who didn’t think it was worth fixing up.” She gave a sly smirk and his heart stuttered.

He laughed and shook his head. “Always full of surprises.”

“What did you think I drove?” She asked, amused.

“Something more purposeful, I think. A pickup truck or one of those tiny old cars that get good gas mileage because they’re a manual.” 

“Oh, well I do have a truck for every day, but this one is my favorite. Maybe I wanted to impress you a bit.”

“Too late.” He said simply and he watched a faint blush cross her cheeks before she slid into the passenger seat.

“I’m surprised you’re trusting me to drive.” He adjusted the seat for his long legs and got his bearings with where everything was located. 

“Well, I haven’t had to do any body work on your car, and I figured you were good for any repair costs.”

“Point well made.”

They drove to the first dealership he was familiar with. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was really looking for in a vehicle. He didn’t care to have anything overly fancy and wasn’t attached to brands. He just wanted something nice to drive that would be reliable for when he had to travel for work. 

He impulsively took Rey’s hand as they walked around the lot. If Rey said that she was his girlfriend for the day, he was going to take advantage of it. 

They walked amongst the cars and it wasn’t long before one of the salesmen came out. The man was older, pushing 60 years old and obviously spent time on his appearance.

“Hi, there can I help you two?”

“Yeah, I’m looking to buy a car.” Kylo stated.

The salesman’s eyes twinkled.

“New or used.”

“New.” The man grinned.

“Is this for you or…” The man eyed Rey up and down and Kylo found himself feeling possessive, so he pulled Rey a little closer and draped his arm around her shoulders. Rey didn’t miss a beat and tucked herself into his side. 

“It’s for me.” The other man seemed to get the hint and backed off, for a bit anyways.

Kylo found himself largely disinterested in everything this man had to offer. The cars were fine but nothing the guy said really made Kylo want to give him his money. Especially when the man would bring Rey into the conversation, usually in a sleezy tone that made Kylo’s skin crawl. 

“Look, we’re going to look around some more and I’ll let you know if I’m interested in anything here.” Kylo said rather coldly after looking at the 3rd type of car. The guy nodded and gave them his card.

When they got back to the car Kylo opened the passenger door for Rey before going to get in the driver’s side. He ripped the card in half and dropped the two pieces into the cup holder.

“That guy’s prices weren’t bad. It’d be a good deal if that’s what you’re looking for.” Rey offered.

“Yeah, well, he was being a fucking pig and I refuse to give him my money.”

“Oh.” She looked taken a back for a bit and then tilted her head in confusion. “I think I missed something.”

“He looked at you like you were an object and then just his tone any time he brought you into the conversation.” Kylo said angrily. Rey patted him on the shoulder.

“That’s sweet but I’m kind of used to it you know.”

That made him irrationally upset.

“How are you used to that?!” He asked exasperatedly.

“Kylo, I get worse than that at the shop on a daily basis. I’m a female auto mechanic who owns her own shop. Why do you think I have Finn run the front desk? If they see him, they’re more likely to assume things are being run by a man and less likely to go elsewhere.”

It made him pause, the idea that she had to deal with assholes like that made him want to rip the steering wheel off the dash and start bashing people over the head with it. Instead he settled for strangling it for a moment and taking a few deep breaths before starting off to the next place.

“New change in tactic.” He said abruptly, she looked at him wide eyed then. “I want you to act like you’re buying the car. I refuse to spend money somewhere that treats women like they’re second class citizens.” He knew he still sounded mad.

“Okay.” She agreed somewhat hesitantly.

The next place they went to was only a few blocks away. Kylo pulled up and immediately went to Rey’s side of the car and offered her a hand to help her out. He realized after getting out at the first place, that the seats were pretty low and may not be easy for her to get out of in the dress she wore. He held her hand as they walked through the lot, letting her lead the way through the selection of the newest models.

The next salesman was not overly helpful. He didn’t leer at Rey like the last guy but even though Rey said the car was for her the questions were all directed towards Kylo. After the 3rd time the salesman directed a question towards Kylo, Kylo turned abruptly on his heel and walked off the lot with Rey in tow.

“What was wrong with that one?” She asked him, her eyes narrowed.

“You said you were buying the car and then he proceeded to act like you didn’t exist.” Kylo stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She considered him for a moment before buckling her seatbelt. 

The next lot was better. The guy actually acted like Rey was a whole entire person with agency and her own bank account. 

He would nod and squeeze her hand subtly when they found a car he liked. She would ask questions that Kylo didn’t really think to ask but were questions that he found himself wanting to know the answers to. Despite him really only seeing Rey every couple months for an oil change or tune up, she seemed to have a good idea of what he was looking for.

Rey told the salesman that they’d think about it and that they were still looking around. Rey handed him the card and he pocketed it. 

“How was that?” She asked when they made it to the car.

“About 1000 times better. What did you think?”

“Prices were acceptable but labor costs in the shop are a bit high, even for a dealership.” Kylo whipped his head to her.

“Why would I bring it to the dealer for repairs?”

“For the first year you’ll need to get your oil changes done here in order for them to guarantee your warrantee.”

He was incredulous.

“What?”

“It’s fairly standard, that’s why you get 4 free oil changes.”

“But… I have a garage that I like going to.” He gestured vaguely at Rey.

“The shop’s not exactly going anywhere.” She offered softly. 

He was frustrated but he kept those thoughts to himself.

They drove to the next place and it was Rey who lost her cool this time.

“Excuse me what price?”

The guy answered and Rey immediately lost it. She quoted standard costs and blue book values. She even identified that the transmission in their vehicles often needed to be replaced within a year of the warrantee ending and the cost in parts and labor associated with replacing those parts.

They left, Rey breathing heavily and talking intensely with her hands. Rey was still ranting in the car. 

“Let’s go get you something to eat it’s already 2.” Kylo stated and Rey quieted some and nodded.

After much insistence on Kylo’s part to buy her something nice for lunch Rey finally agreed to the sushi and hibachi place in his neighborhood.

“You’ve never had sushi?” He asked.

She shook her head.

“You like fish, though right?”

“Yes.” 

Kylo nodded.

Kylo insisted on them setting at a hibachi table and sat next to Rey on a corner. He didn’t want to miss out on her experiencing this.

Rey

She begrudgingly let Kylo take her to a nice restaurant, after all she was dressed up and it was the least he could do to repay her for everything she’d ever done for him. He also had made the point that she was his fake girlfriend for the day. She decided to indulge herself on that point. It’s not like men like him were ever interested in girls like her.

She was a bit shocked when she opened the menu and saw the prices. She never sprang for fancy food and this definitely qualified. She did alright with income from the shop, but her upbringing made it hard for her to live any other way but frugally.

With some fuss Kylo encouraged her to get what she wanted off the grill while he ordered hibachi and some sushi rolls for them to share. 

Their sushi came as the grill heated and she found that she like the rolls with their mixture of textures and flavors. 

When the cook came and did the hibachi, she gleefully watched him flip his spatulas and light the onion on fire. Kylo caught a piece of shrimp that the cook had tossed at him. Rey clapped her hands, amused by the antics. It was honestly the most fun she had ever had on a date.

Only it wasn’t a date, she tamped down her disappointment, but resigned herself to not seeing Kylo for a while after this, since he wouldn’t need to have her work on his car anymore. What if he got out of the habit of going to her shop and he stopped coming all together? What if he found someplace he liked better? She would miss his banter and his over confidence when walking around her shop like he was comfortable in that kind of space. She got a little sad thinking this was like a goodbye. 

“I think I’m going to go back to the third place and buy that hybrid SUV.”

“Oh?” This was it. He was going to go sign those papers and she’d never see him again. She tried not to drown in those thoughts while they ate.

“Yup.”

By the time they were done eating, she was uncomfortably full.

“I think that is the most food I’ve ever ate.” She pat her belly as she settled into the car. 

“You look like you could use a nap.” He told her, an amused smile on his face.

“Don’t tease me Kylo.”

He huffed a laugh. 

“I can go back to the dealership on Monday.”

“No.” She felt panicky. Why did he want to get rid of her so fast? What did she do?

“Rey, if you’re tired… if you want… we could do something else?” There was uncertainty in his voice.

“But you need a car.” She stated simply.

“I have rental, it’ll do until I can get my own. Besides I’m planning on a few of the custom options anyway, so it’ll probably take a few weeks for it to get here, what’s another couple of days.” He shrugged.

“Oh.” She tried not to be crestfallen but felt she wasn’t pulling it off well. She could feel her eyes prickle and her throat get tight.

“What’s the matter?”

She hated that she could be so transparent sometimes.

“I like you coming into the shop and it’ll be weird that you won’t be coming in anymore.” She shrugged dejectedly.

“Oh… I mean… I didn’t think… I figured you thought I was a nuisance.”

She huffed. “Sometimes yea, but a welcome one.” She smirked at him half-heartedly.

“Would you want to hang out sometime?” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“You don’t have to hang out with me just because you feel bad.” She said defensively.

“But I want to hang out with you. Why do you think I spend half the time my car is getting worked on hovering over you? Or bring it in for every bullshit thing that’s wrong with it? My dad was a mechanic I am quite capable of changing wiper blades and even changing my own oil.”

“Your dad…” She looked at him then, some of the pieces fitting together. His cheeks and ears were violently red. She didn’t know whether she wanted to punch him or kiss him.

He nodded.

“I want to hang out.” She said simply, feeling brave.

“Finn won’t mind?”

“No?” She narrowed his eyes trying to catch his meaning. “Oh. Oh no.” She couldn’t help but burst into giggles. “No Finn is my foster brother. We grew up together.”

Kylo look relieved at that information and let out a sigh.

“Then if that’s the case would you want to go out on a date?”

“Yes.” She said without hesitation, she could feel a grin spread wide across her face. “I would love that.” 

For the first time she could remember, Kylo beamed at her. She loved his wide toothy smile and the way his eyes crinkled. She wanted to see more of that.

“So, let’s go sign the papers on that car and then how about a movie? I have a really great surround system.”

She didn’t know how to take that offer. “Are you trying to get me to sleep with you?” 

He looked panicked. “Not like that. Not yet. Not unless you want to.” He rushed out his palms up in a placating motion.

“I just want to hang out with you, if you would prefer someplace public, or your place…” He trailed off at a bit of a loss.

She softened some to that. “Your place would be good.”

They went back to the dealer Kylo ordered his car and paid in full. That night they watched old movies snuggled up on his couch. He would drop kisses in her hair, and she would reach up to kiss his mouth. They were sweet kisses that left Kylo wanting more but he let her choose the pace.

Kylo lent her a shirt and sleep pants when they got to the apartment so she could be more comfortable. She eventually fell asleep, so he carried her to his bed and tucked her in. He brushed her hair behind her ear and stood to go out of the room when her hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back.

“Where you going?” She muttered sleepily.

“I’m going to go sleep on the couch.” He bent and whispered in her ear.

“Don’t leave.” It was a plea and he would be a fool too deny her anything.

“Ok. I’ll be right back sweetheart I promise, let me just go turn off the lights and stuff.”

She grunted her acknowledgement and burrowed down in the covers. He smiled to himself and made quick work of checking the door and turning off lights and the TV.

She was more awake by the time he came back, and he crawled into bed next to her.

“You came back.” She muttered, relieved, as she turned and scooted towards him. 

“Of course, I said I would.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, dropping a kiss in her hair.

“They never came back.” She said tiredly. He almost couldn’t tell if she was sleep talking with the way it came out. He didn’t know what she meant but also didn’t want to push her.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He soothed. “You’re stuck with me.”

He felt her fingers tighten the grip of his shirt and she sniffled.

“I’m sorry.” She said, her voice choked with tears.

“For what?” He asked as he kissed her temple and rubbed her back.

“I feel like I’m being too much. Like this is literally our first date.” 

He huffed out a breath. “Rey, I have been on exactly 9 dates since I’ve met you and each one was terrible because I compared all of them to you. Please don’t ever believe that you’re too much, or that you are more invested in this than me.”

“Really?”

“Really.” His thumb crested over the apple of her cheek and he leaned in to kiss her mouth. It was soft and gentle, and he really could have died happily. “Get some sleep and I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.” 

She nodded and nuzzled into him. His fingers swept through her hair one more time before resting on her lower back. 

Rey woke up to bright sunshine peeking through the gaps in the curtains and an empty bed. It filled her with sadness to see that Kylo hadn’t stayed with her. That he must have grown tired of her and went out to the couch.

She dragged herself out of bed, changing back into her dress from yesterday. When she walked out into the hall she was greeted with the scent of coffee and bacon. She walked hesitantly out into the kitchen and saw Kylo standing over the stove.

“Good morning.” Kylo beamed at her. “You looked like you were sleeping so good and I didn’t want to disturb you. So, I decided on making some breakfast.” He fussed over the bacon some more, starting to pull some the cooked pieces out of the pan. “How do you like your eggs?”

She had forgotten that he said something about making her breakfast. She gave a sigh of relief, which drew his attention. 

“Everything, ok?” He asked setting down the spatula and coming to stand in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her so earnestly that she couldn’t fake a smile and tears came to her eyes.

“Hey, hey.” He soothed softly at her. “What’s the matter? Did I do something wrong?” He pulled her into a hug then, running his hands over her back and through her hair to comfort her.

“I thought you left.” She choked out. “But you didn’t and you’re making me food.” She found herself clinging to him then. The loneliest moments of her life coming to be laid at her feet, she couldn’t stop the deluge of memories and sorrow.

“Rey, I’m not going anywhere, not unless you want me to.” He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her mouth, her nose, her forehead and dropped another kiss into her hair.

She felt Kylo walking her back and realized it was so he could turn off the stove. She tried to calm herself as she realized she was overreacting, she felt ridiculous and embarrassed. She went to pull herself away, but he just kept her tucked under his chin. 

“Stay, I want you here.”

“Kylo, you barely know me.”

“I know you well enough. You’re beautiful, hardworking, you could have bank rolled me the first time I walked into your shop and you didn’t. You could have taken advantage of my friends when they came in and you didn’t. You could have had me banned from your shop for being an intrusive insurance risk, but you didn’t. You could have told me to fuck off this week when I asked you to go car shopping and yet… here we are.”

“You could have afforded to pay full price… Why didn’t you go without me?”

He huffed a laugh then.

“I wanted a reason to spend time with you. I’ve been wanting to ask you on an actual date, but I thought you were with Finn. So, I thought maybe we could just have a friendly hang out.” She huffed a laugh.

“When did you first want to ask me?”

“The first time I walked into your shop, I was expecting a middle aged man and instead I got a vision in a blue jump suit with grease on her nose.” He chuckled, then softened to a serious tone. “I know that that’s probably pretty intense and you may not feel the same. I don’t mean to pressure you.”

“Aside from you being, a very attractive, man who knows how to dress, I’ve liked you since you told that one customer off for not waiting his turn. That guy is a prick actually and I was glad someone else did it.” Kylo laughed again, it was a pleasant sound that she was just now getting to experience.

“Well, I guess I should have told off those car salesmen yesterday then?” She could hear the deep rumble in his chest as her ear pressed against it.

She hummed a response and then her stomach grumbled. 

“Let’s get you fed, huh.” Kylo stated as he ushered her to a chair. He finished plucking the rest of the bacon out of the grease and put the plate in the oven to get it warm again while he made them scrambled eggs. 

That morning Kylo learned how she took her coffee with a little cream and sugar when sweetened creamer wasn’t available. He also learned a little bit more about her growing up in foster care. 

She learned that he had a falling out with his parents in his youth but was slowly getting reconnected with them. She learned that he was an attorney and wanted eventually to start his own firm. She learned that he hated pears. 

She ended up staying until dinner when she realized she needed to go home to get ready for the week. They made plans for dinner on Wednesday since that was the day that she got off early. She made him burgers and they made out on her couch until he had to go home to get some sleep.

They settled into a nice routine of evenings in and weekends together. He started staying at her little loft above the garage, so she was still close to her work, the distance wasn’t any different for him. 

Eventually, one stormy night in July when she awoke screaming from a nightmare, she opened up and told him about the worst of her childhood. Kylo held her the whole time until she was ready to go back to sleep. The next morning, he insisted that they both call in so he could take care of her.

She met his parents over Thanksgiving, and he asked her to marry him over Christmas, even though it had barely been 6 months of them being together. They got married on New Year’s Eve because they didn’t want to start the New Years without the other. Kylo moved in above the shop but kept his apartment, so they had a quiet place to be on her days off, of if he chose to work from home.

She continued to work on his car, and he looked over all her legal paperwork at the shop. He became close enough with Finn that they’d go out for trivia on the nights Rey worked late. 

It took them a year and half of house hunting before Rey’s dream house went up for sale. He bought it the first day it went up for sale and put it in her name. He didn’t ever want to think to worry about not having a home or a place that was hers, even if she got tired of his grumpy ass and left. She was so mad that he bought it without talking to her that she made him sleep at his old apartment. The next morning, he was awoken at 2 am to her crawling into bed sobbing and apologizing. He apologized and held her, and they had the softest sex of their whole entire relationship. They both called off again the next morning.

He came home to her on time every night, they went to bed together and he fixed her breakfast on Saturdays. It was really the life Rey had always wanted. Except for one thing but they were trying, rather enthusiastically. She wasn’t worried about if she could have her own kids. They had both discussed adoptions not only as a backup, but as something that she wanted to do regardless. To protect another child from the childhood she had. 


End file.
